


Reunion

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: USS Nobility [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, original parasitoid species, science officer!Molly O'Brien, takes place about 16 years after the end of ds9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The USS Nobility is a Sovereign-class starship on a mission of exploration; Ensign Molly O'Brien is one of her science officers. Experienced with how motley crews can become a family of sorts, Molly makes it her personal mission to make sure the crew of the Nobility does, even if certain members find it harder than others to be accepted.-The CMO's assistant, Dr. Yek, is ready to board the USS Nobility as she prepares to set off on her three year mission of exploration, but he has his doubts about his choice of career until he spots someone from his past.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yek is one of my favorite OCs I've developed for this series, and i hope you will come to love this kind but horrifying wasp man as much as I do.  
> Molly makes a brief cameo in this fic, but Yek doesn't know her name. She will be getting her own version of this story, which will be the 'true beginning' of the series.

**Reunion**

It’d been so cute to see the Cardassian try to repeat his full name, try to mimic all the clicks and trills and whistles. He couldn’t get the humming vibration right, so he’d purred as he said his name, which only made him lose his focus. After a few mostly failed attempts, he’d given up and asked if he went by a nickname.

“How can you be a good doctor if your patients can’t even say your name?”

He’d laughed, and pressed two of his hands to the Cardassian’s, using his other two to push his chest harder against the mattress. Everything about him had been fascinating, perfect, and he’d finally understood what his peers back home had meant by finding _the one_ , the perfect host.

Yek had taken the last syllable of his name, mangled by his host’s reptilian tongue, and decided to go by that. He’d cherished the way his perfect host said his name, and then felt a stab of loneliness whenever he’d heard it after they’d gone their separate ways. He had to go to Denobulan medical school to pursue his career, and his host couldn’t follow him there, his people’s political relations with the Federation shaky at best.

So the Cardassian had taken their son and gone to study at a university in a different territory entirely.

And Yek had drifted off to Denobula to study other species’ medicines, always avoiding questions about his people’s technology, their culture and traditions, the location of and details about his homeworld. He’d befriended a few doctors and taken trips to other Federation worlds, learning all he could to distract himself from how much he missed his host.

When Starfleet issued a notice that they were running the medical exchange again, Yek quickly applied. A three year mission of exploration was bound to distract him, and perhaps he would find what he was looking for.

A home for his perfect host and their son.

Cardassia wasn’t suitable at all, and his host had begged him to make sure he never had to go back there. His own homeworld was too dangerous for a living host. Had his Cardassian died during the incubation period, he would have never become a doctor, and would have taken their son home.

The ship was beautiful, an upgraded Sovereign-class starship ready for almost anything that might get thrown at her. Emblazoned on her side was her registration number and her name.

_U.S.S. NOBILITY_

Yek’s wings twitched inside of his life support suit, and he took in all the technical information his helmet’s screen displayed. Since he wasn’t going to be acting as engineer, he didn’t tuck it into an important place in his memory. Instead, he packed it in with his other background knowledge, and then looked around at all the people around him.

People were important. He would need to remember crew members, medical histories. Observation was important. Noting friendships and preferences. All his instinctual skills meant for stalking and preying on unsuspecting hosts would be useful for his work as the chief medical officer’s assistant.

He noted a human woman walking past him; an ensign wearing a science officer’s uniform. She was shorter than average for her species, not quite thin, but somewhat muscular, and her hair hid her neck. It’d be difficult to bite her with her hair and uniform collar in the way, and she was a bit small to be a proper-

_I have a perfect host already,_ Yek reminded himself. _I do not need to follow my instincts, because it will get me court-martialed before I even set foot in the infirmary, and because I will find my perfect host again someday._

Maybe such a social profession hadn’t been right for him. Perhaps he should have pursued something involving technology after all. Now he was going to spend the next three years surrounded by viable hosts and missing his lover sorely. If only there was an easier way to find a perfect home somewhere! He wished he could whisk away his family to someplace like the Delta quadrant, so his perfect host wouldn’t cry such bitter tears over the reminders of his homeland.

Restraint was a small price to pay for free passage into the unknown. A few years would be nothing by the time it was over, he was certain. It would be worth it to track down his Cardassian and tell him of the wonderful planet they would call home.

For now, his focus would have to be on helping the CMO ensure the infirmary was up to their standards, and then reading through the crew manifests. On a ship going on an exploration mission, the most important crew members to read about would be the senior staff, and then the engineering crews. Then, the young command path and security officer ensigns that would inevitably be assigned to dangerous away missions.

He came to a halt when he spotted someone walking towards the ship with a bag slung over his shoulder, a child held in his arms.

The person turned slightly to watch as a load of cargo was pushed onto a transporter, and he could see those delightful ridges lining the man’s neck, the beautiful grey scales adorning his skin that Yek had spent nights tracing and memorizing. His hair was slicked back as always, and he’d let it grow out since he’d last seen him, the fine black protofeathers now teasing his shoulders.

It seemed the mission wouldn’t be so miserable after all.

“ _Mekor Dukat!_ ” he called out loud. His Cardassian turned around at the sound of a familiar robotic voice calling his name. 

“Yek?” Mekor stared at him in disbelief. Their son perked up in his arms, chirping inquisitively. 

A few of the Starfleet officers looked as Yek rushed up to him. Mekor laughed as he was pulled into a tight embrace, and their son trilled, bouncing as he tried to give him a hug as well. “ _Father!_ ”

Yek nuzzled his son’s helmet, rumbling. The toddler was vibrating with the intensity of his own purr, and Mekor looked a bit overwhelmed, eyes wide with shock even as he smiled. “Yek, what are you doing here?” he asked, voice incredulous.

“ _I am the assistant of the chief medical officer. What about you? I thought you were in Lissepian space._ ”

“I- I got a degree in virology there, and we’re civilian passengers. I’ve been granted permission to do research on the vessel, provided I share my findings and research with Starfleet.”

“ _That means we will both be in the lab a lot! We are finally going to be together, far away from home, just like I promised you! We will be able to look for a planet together._ ”

Mekor smiled, eyes shining with an emotion Yek had never been able to identify. He hoped it was positive. “If you didn’t have that helmet, I’d kiss you.”

“ _I can take off my helmet in my personal quarters. They have been modified to suit my needs. It would be preferable for you to move into them._ ”

“Saint hasn’t been in a proper atmosphere since we left your ship. That’ll be perfect for him.” Saint trilled again, and Mekor leaned his head against the boy’s helmet. “Are you happy to see your father again, my dear?”

“ _Yes! Father, I have missed you. Yadik missed you very much too._ ”

Goodness, if he were Cardassian, he might have teared up. His wings and antennae twitched instead, and he rumbled quietly. “ _I missed you both as well._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k


End file.
